


the lady doth protest too much, methinks

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Category: Marvel, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Canon Compliant, Denial, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Internal Monologue, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Prompt Fic, Teenagers, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue deals with the Awesome Pain of her sucky life and being reminded of the annoyance that is Gambit. Because she doesn't like him. Seriously. (Stop hounding her already—it's the truth!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lady doth protest too much, methinks

**Author's Note:**

> Set after _Cajun Spice_. For Marissa with the prompt fog. The title is a Shakespeare quote from _Hamlet_.  
> EDITED 09/05/12: Some clean-up and minor additions and tense changes but plot elements remain the same.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Marvel Characters, Inc and Warner Brother's Studio. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

It's so annoying the way the fog reminds her of him. Actually, a frustrating amount of things remind Rogue of that jackass—seriously, what the _fuck _subconscious?—but today it's foggy, so that was the thing she's focusing on.

Because she doesn't like him. She _doesn't_. He's an annoying Swamp Rat with a stupid Cajun accent that makes him sound mentally deficient who fancies himself all charming, which he so is _not_. Not to mention the jerk _used her_ for his own gains. (Doesn't matter that she'd needed it or that he'd apologized or that he'd actually seemed to understand her at least a little bit. Not at all.)

So the fog blows. And also school is lame and Kitty's yammering is _seriously annoying_ (except that it isn't actually _that_ bad most of the time) and Kurt's ridiculously perky attitude sort of makes her want to scratch her eyes out (although she can kind of understand that because he doesn't have to wear his image inducer all the time when it's foggy out and hiding who you are sucks a _lot_) and…

Wait, wait. She's totally off track here. The point is that she's frustrated because dumb shit is reminding her of Gambit, not relatively content because she has a little brother and best friend and her life isn't total crap anymore. Right. Because she still can't touch anyone and that pretty much trumps everything else because, hello, _she can't touch anyone._

And now the weather's against her, too. Because she really doesn't like the fog for all of the aforementioned reasons (but _especially_ because of the stupid Gambit thing). Honest. And she definitely doesn't smile at all _ever_ when she catches sight of the card he'd given her for luck. That'd be just plain dumb. And she's no dumbass.

Right. Jeez and she wonders why people hardly ever buy the loner part of her Goth thing anymore. She's seriously going soft as her teenage years wane. She needs to do something about that ASAP otherwise people might start trying to hang out with her and stuff and who needs that shit? It's already bad enough that she can't shake Kitty and Kurt.

Only that isn't actually a _bad_ thing, not really. (Even Queen Jean is kind of like whatever now. And _that _has nothing to do with the the non-crush thing she had on Scott being totally gone now, either—which is in no way related to Gambit at all because she _doesn't like him_. It was all just some sort of weird coincidence or something. Seriously. It _is_.)


End file.
